Incompreso
by xeniagala88
Summary: Colin deve affrontare l'aggravarsi delle sue condizioni di salute. Come fare se si resta da soli? Se tutti gli amici sembrano averti voltato le spalle?
1. Chapter 1

Guarda Amy allontanarsi indignata eppure non cede, non si pente di niente: Ephram Brown è diventato il terzo incomodo, il motivo che li sta allontanando sempre di più.

"Hai ragione Colin! Non dovrei avercela con te ma con me stessa: Ephram è stato un buon amico non solo per me ma per entrambi!"

Quell'ultima frase che lei ha pronunciato, prima di allontanarsi di corsa sulla pista d'atletica, gli ronza in testa, lo irrita e lo ferisce allo stesso tempo.

Non solo Amy non gli ha fatto le scuse che lui pretendeva ma gli ha sbattuto in faccia quell'assurda verità.

Se solo Ephram sparisse…Pensa furente.

Lui, che si professava tanto amico, si è rivelato, alla fine, un traditore! Ha cercato di soffiargli la ragazza da sotto il naso…Chissà magari ha anche sperato che lui non si risvegliasse mai più dal coma!

Tutte queste cattiverie si accavallano tra i suoi pensieri.

Lo hanno lasciato tutti solo.

Bright, con il viso tumefatto e l'occhio violaceo che parlano per lui, non vuole avere più niente a che fare con quello che un tempo è stato il suo migliore amico.

Ephram, con il braccio ancora dolorante e il cuore in tumulto per Amy, ha cercato di sbattergli in faccia la verità, di farlo apparire come un mezzo pazzo davanti agli occhi della ragazza.

E ora anche lei, anche Amy lo ha scaricato.

Colin sospira e si appoggia alla balaustra che affaccia sul campo della scuola.

Può fare a meno di loro. Non ha bisogno di nessuno.

Lui non è malato…_Accidenti._


	2. Chapter 2

Ephram Brown sta iniziando a rivalutare Bright Abbott: il loro primo incontro è stato tutt'altro che amichevole ma, pochi giorni prima, si è preso un pugno in faccia dal suo migliore amico per difenderlo e poi gli ha combinato quella specie di appuntamento per il ballo della scuola.

Certo far coppia con la cugina di Gemma è stata un'esperienza disastrosa eppure, deve ammettere a se stesso, si è divertito in compagnia di Bright: andare a fare shopping insieme consigliandolo su delle orrende cravatte, sentire i consigli dell'impavido Abbott sul come rimorchiare e farsi delle grasse risate sulla scommessa del giovane che, prima della fine del liceo, riuscirà a farsi invitare da ben quattro ragazze diverse per un unico party.

Bright ostenta la spensieratezza di sempre eppure è profondamente turbato e deluso. Riesce a nasconderlo bene eppure per Ephram è lampante il suo sentirsi smarrito, quel vuoto che niente riesce a colmare: Bright ha perso il suo migliore amico e non poche sere fa mentre lo prendeva a pugni, lo ha perso molto tempo fa. Lo ha perso quando quel minivan si è ribaltato per colpa sua.

È stata questione di tempo ma, alla fine, lo ha capito. E forse riuscirà anche ad accettarlo.

Ephram Brown ha cercato in tutti i modi possibili di tenersi lontano da Colin Hart. Non voleva avere niente a che fare con quel ragazzo, con lui che aveva il cuore di Amy. Alla fine lo aveva scoperto più simile a sé stesso di quanto immaginasse. E ora, ora che vorrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa pur di aiutarlo, non può.

Non può o non vuole. Deve ancora deciderlo.

Mentre si avvia ai parcheggi di scuola per recuperare la sua mountain bike sente il vocione allegro di Bright richiamarlo.

"Ehi Brown! Metti il tuo catorcio nel mio bagagliaio! Ti diamo un passaggio!"

Replicare, accampare scuse sarebbe inutile. Amy sorride a disagio, al fianco del fratello, poco entusiasta dell'iniziativa che ha appena preso.

Una volta erano lei, Bright e Colin. Tutti se lo ricordano all'high school.

Si muove a disagio e fa posto ad Ephram che si sistema tra lei e Bright. Le cose cambiano e deve accettarlo.

Nemmeno Ephram è troppo rilassato. Non ha fretta di tornare a casa: suo padre è andato a Denver, in ospedale, per un controllo ad un paziente di cui non ha detto altro. Delia starà con Nina e a lui non resta che fingersi interessato alle chiacchiere di Bright e godersi quei pochi minuti affianco ad Amy.

A qualche miglio di distanza, in un angusta camera d'ospedale, Colin ha già capito tutto.

_Sta morendo_. Non c'è bisogno che glielo dicano in maniera diretta.

Sta morendo lentamente, in maniera logorante, inesorabilmente.

Ha avuto una crisi. Un attacco di convulsioni.

Non ricorda molto, anzi non ricorda niente, se non di essersi risvegliato in ospedale. Ora lo hanno steso sul lettino e infagottato per bene nella macchina per la tac.

Il dottor Brown studia il suo cervello e spiega a suo padre.

"Stai andando alla grande! Abbiamo quasi finito!"

Lo incoraggia a resistere il tecnico di laboratorio. Lui però ha solo una gran voglia di piangere: non sa come ma riesce a resistere finché non rimette i piedi per terra.

È stordito e sa che suo padre e il dottor Brown hanno delle cose da dirgli. Non cose belle: già lo sa.

"Vorrei che tu restassi in osservazione qui in ospedale almeno questa notte!"

Consiglia il dottor Brown. Lo stesso che i genitori hanno allontanato qualche settimana fa convinti che volesse a tutti i costi trovare delle imperfezioni nel grande miracolo che aveva operato sul figlio.

Colin cerca un segno di compiacimento sul viso barbuto del dottore: un'espressione di gaudio e di sufficienza come a voler dire io _l'avevo detto_, ma riesce a scorgere solo un sorriso forzato e un'espressione avvilita quasi al pari di quella che cerca di celare suo padre.

"No, non ci voglio restare qui! Voglio andare a casa!"

Balbetta Colin con la voce ancora impastata. Il dottor Brown si dimostra accondiscendente.

"Va bene. Riposati. Ti aspettano giorni difficili, ragazzo mio!"

Giorni incerti e forse contati. Colin inghiotte a vuoto e si allontana, sorretto da suo padre.


	3. Chapter 3

Non sa dire bene se i suoi genitori siano sadici, disperati o entrambe le cose: perché infieriscano, perché insistano affinché continui a condurre una vita il più normale possibile quando nella sua esistenza non c'è più nulla di ordinariamente normale.

Gli hanno detto che gli avrebbe fatto bene andare a scuola, distrarsi per qualche ora: _anche se nelle ultime ore ha pensato in maniera morbosa alla morte._

Si sente uno straccio ma decide di accontentarli, di alimentare le loro false speranze finché ne sarà in grado.

Sharon lo ha accompagnato, come tutte le mattine, e Colin l'ha salutata con un bacio da figlio a madre prima di varcare l'ingresso mentre risuonava la prima campanella.

Non ha nessuna voglia di star lì, non ha interesse per la matematica, la chimica, l'inglese o per lo stare con gli altri…Non ha più interesse per niente.

_Vorrebbe solo sparire_!

Pensa mentre legge la combinazione del suo armadietto, memorizzata su un post it.

Nemmeno si accorge dello spintone che gli fa cadere il pezzo di carta dalle mani.

"Scusa, non l'ho fatto apposta!"

Chiosa la voce di un ragazzo indisponente con il tono di chi vuole dire tutt'altro. Dietro a lui un gruppetto sghignazza.

_Nessuno lo può più vedere dopo che ha distrutto l'ufficio del signor Austin durante l'ora di ginnastica._

"Ehi Kevin accertati che non sia armato! Sai potrebbe anche darti un sacco di botte! Bright Abbott, il suo migliore amico, ti può dire quanto sia manesco!"

Altre risate, altre provocazioni.

Colin, diventato fenomeno da baraccone, ignora e cerca di allontanarsi.

Uno sgambetto, dispettoso, gli fa perdere l'equilibrio e lo fa volare, faccia in giù, sul pavimento.

Trema per l'umiliazione ma non per la rabbia. Non gli importa più nemmeno che lo sbeffeggino.

Resta steso pancia in giù, incapace di rimettersi in piedi e di fronteggiare quelle risate ostili. È rimasto solo, ha tutti contro e non ce la fa davvero più a lottare contro i mulini a vento.

Poi vede una mano tesa verso di lui per aiutarlo e sente una voce pronta a difenderlo.

"Idioti! Dovreste solo vergognarvi…Via di qua!"

La voce irata di Bright allontana l'ilarità di quei teppistelli. Colin esita un momento prima di aggrapparsi a quella mano e di tirarsi su.

"Grazie!"

Articola soltanto, con lo sguardo basso.

"Ti sei fatto male?"

Quest'inaspettata premura di Bright lo sorprende e lo fa, finalmente, decidere a guardarlo negli occhi: quello che vede spaventa Bright.

Colin è pallidissimo e ha profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi…occhi stanchi e spenti.

_Che non stia bene lo capirebbe perfino un idiota_.

"No, sto bene!"

Si contraddice, invece, Colin.

Bright memore di _quel conto in sospeso_ che hanno e delle scuse che Colin non gli ha mai rivolto riacquista un po' della freddezza degli ultimi tempi.

"Meglio così! Tra noi non è cambiato niente: sia chiaro!"

Precisa allontanandosi.

_Bright si è tirato indietro e non vuole sapere più niente di lui._

Non c'è altro da aggiungere.


End file.
